flight_rising_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirits in The Dragon Heart
Prologue The exalted young Skydancer stood on the cliff. Somehow he escaped with some of the other exalted dragons from the Spiral Keep, Tidelord's palace, but he was not very happy. The wind waved Azurite's feathers, a silk-stringed cord like a scarf around the dragon's neck made him uncomfortable. The guards were looking for him. He only remembered how they had escaped, his best friend, Camomile, dazed them with some kind of dust. But this is not the worst. Tidelord's daughter, Oceanseer, predicted where she was, and now the whole Flight of Water knows it too. The scattering man could hear the murmur behind him. Azurite raised his feathers to look scarier. But it turned out that it was someone he did not expect. Cream Tundra. Camomile. - Azurite ?! She shouted with surprise. - Camomile ?! - He roared. He felt some strange feeling like ... He loved her. - I thought you died that this f*cking daughter of Tidelord killed you! - She did not kill, somehow. Her sister, Skysplash, led me out of the castle. And by name, you can recognize that she is a Skydancer. - Yes, only ... - He did not finish, because he heard another murmur. Behind his back, three dragons flew out of bamboo. A Fae in mint color, looking like a hummingbird at the second, strikingly similar to Azurite, Skydancer. Behind them stood a brown female Pearlchtcher, who in the sun seemed to shine. They all had the same cord on the necks as Azurite. - Another exalted dragons? - He asked with a hint of boredom and dryness in his voice. - What are your names? - I am Ultramarine - said lively Skydancer. - This is Spearmint. - He pointed to the trembling male Fae - and this is Sunshine. He pointed to the Pearl who seemed not to listen. -Cool names,- Camomile admitted, laughing. - As you wish, you can come back with us to the clan of the Spirit Dragons. - I would like to - Sunshine sighed - I would meet Sun again, my mother. - Me too - Ultramarine's longing flew through the face. - I would go back to Diamond and Fluorite. - I can do it too, only I will have to fly for Iceberg and Blitz. - Spearmint sat on Sunshine's head. - And I would go with Azurite to his flight, - Camomile said, looking affectionately at Azurite. A moment later she became sad and approached Azurite. - My mother loves me the most, although Blossom, my father, loves Meadow. They do not want my sister to get attacked and kill me. She is mentally unwell from a child. - That's why it's better not to think about the past, just go to the future. - Azurite stroked Camomile on the back. - Come with me! - he shouted to the other dragons. It was enough to fly to the Tsunami Flats. Everyone spread their wings and flew away. Silhouettes of five dragons gleamed in the afternoon sun. They did not realize that a monstrous dragon dragon stood in the bamboo. Her purple runes were glowing under the black mane of the kelpie, the obsidian accessories were glowing black. "I would not kill you in my life, sister. - The dragon whispered, her tears streaming like waterfalls. "Someone else deserves it ..." her ivy-covered eyes flashed. - Blossom, I promise, you will not live anymore ... - She flew into the air - TOMORROW !!! Category:Browse